Carnival Night
by BlueFireAwesomeness
Summary: Since Arthur and Alice Kirkland had to leave before Alfred and Emily's birthday, they decide to spend it early at a Carnival. This trip includes bumper cars, forgetting presents, and...is Alfred starting to have a thing for Alice? The world may never know...yet. Hints of USxFem!UK, and Fem!USxUK.


A/N: Hey there! Decided to type up a story for 4th of July.

In case, I made a key for the Nyotalia human names in this story.

Emily=Fem!America

Alice=Fem!England

Marie-Anne=Fem!France (Only mentioned once though)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's content.

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha! Alice, I still can't get my mind off of how you screamed on that last ride!" The female USA, or just Emily, smirks at said Englishwoman.

Alice glowers at Emily, taking a drink of the bottled water that she recently bought and carried with her purse. "Didn't I make it clear that I didn't like thriller rides that involve flipping around in cages? Yet you still made me go on it!"

"Aw, come on Alice!" Alfred, the male USA, pats Alice's shoulder as he still sat next to her. "During your old, boring life, sometimes you need to charge for excitement whenever it's possible!"

Arthur, sitting across from him, just sourly remarks, "Yeah, and then throw up halfway through." He still remembered the first time he went on that type of ride.

Arthur and Alice had to leave the U.S. at July 1st and take care of business back in the United Kingdom, (actually, it also had to do with them getting sick a few days later).

The two, Emily, and Alfred were trying to think of a way to celebrate the Fourth of July together, before the actual day. Alfred absentmindedly suggested going to a carnival and Emily immediately thought of it as a good idea, and it was hard to change her mind.

So that was how Alice Kirkland ended up reluctantly going to a nearby state fair with Alfred, Emily, and Arthur, and now taking a break at a table, eating, on the 30th of June.

The place was hectic with a mix of screaming, loud music, people chatting, and the operation of various rides. Added to that it was late at night, so the attractions were made more conspicuous by the many lights glowing here and there.

Yep, this place is definitely getting irritating. And Alice hated it. But still this is for Alfred and Emily's birthday.

Yep, now she hates it more.

After Alfred and Emily finish their hamburger and hot-dog, respectively, the two choose to go and look around for other rides, laughing and talking to each other the whole way. This leaves Alice and Arthur, her so-called brother, still sitting among the area of picnic tables.

"I still don't get why I agreed to come here," Alice shakes her head at the two Americans in the distance.

"Me neither," Arthur replies.

"It's a bit of relief that I'm not alone in this insanity…"

"Good side of having a nation partner."

Alice and Arthur first met each other after a world meeting they had the previous year. Though the relationship between a nation and his or her "counterpart" would differ from friends, to siblings, and even lovers, there was one official term used for these so-called counterparts, nation partners.

Alice still clearly remembers how long it took for her to trust those "counterparts," thinking that they were impostors at first. And then Alfred being the one making the most attempts to gain her trust.

_Actually,_ she realizes, _he's the one that convinced me the most, even more than Arthur._

"Alice? Are you there?" Arthur, who is now standing next to her, snaps her back to reality.

Alice looks up, slightly startled. "Sorry, I zoned out a bit."

Arthur throws away what remained of the food they had into a nearby trashcan as Alice stands up.

"Arthur! Ally!" Emily yells at the two. "Don't just stand there. Come on!"

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Time for another 'rush of excitement."

"Can't wait…" Alice half-heartedly adds.

As Alice and Arthur follow behind Emily and Alfred, Arthur chooses this time to ask Alice something that's been lingering on his mind for a while.

"Alice, in what way exactly…do you like Alfred?"

Alice slows down from the question. Her cheeks give off a small shade of pink. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering…" Arthur and Alice stop walking altogether. Arthur scratches the back of his head. " I mean…you've been friends yet, other people like Francis say that there's obviously something more."

"What?"

"He says that you two are definitely a couple."

"That wanker…" But in truth, Alice can't help but notice that this could be true. During many of the times her and Alfred hung out, whether it's with others or alone, the two would end up being close.

But she noticed that while before her and Alfred would deny anything between them, recently, Alfred has become…_nicer _towards her. That equaled more occurrences of him subconsciously putting his arm around her, more times of her nearly getting crushed by his hugs (which Emily laughed at) and more times of him wanting to act more "heroic" to her.

_Why the sudden change in behavior? Is it because..._

_No! That's crazy! Absolute rubbish!_

That's when Alfred grabs Alice's hand and pulls her along, with Emily talking to Arthur in front of them. Alice sees what's in front of them, a bumper car ride which is accompanied by disco lights and music.

"Come on Ally! This is a ride that's not gonna make you nauseous for once!" Alfred smiles at Alice, his child-like joy evident.

_Ally? _Alice senses herself blushing, and rubs it off by saying, "I can see that, but the cars are too small!"

"Half empty~." Alfred teases.

Alice glares at him. "What did you say?"

"Half empty?" Emily tells her as the four join the long line of people.

"I knew that!"

Alice thinks of what Alfred said before that comment. _Ally? Only Emily's ever called me that, along with that complete snob Marie-Anne._

When it's time for the next set of people to go on the bumper cars, Emily looks back at the other three as they walk to the entrance of the ride.

"Arthur, Alice, you're giving us presents when the day's almost over, right?"

Alice's eyes widen. _Uh oh._

"Of course! Now that I've got to buy at least _two_ presents now..." Arthur answers.

"Me too." Alice lies, trying to smile, getting through the gate onto the metal floor.

"I've got that one! Let's go Arthur!" Emily runs to a blue car and jumps in, seated behind the wheel. Arthur sits down next to her.

As Alice and Alfred look for a bumper car, Alice digs through her purse for something to use as a last-minute birthday gift. She pulls out a small box and finds a bracelet of red and blue inside. She sighs in relief.

_Good. Hardly ever used that bracelet anyway. But what about Alfred?_ Alice continues digging through her purse as Alfred continues looking for a good car, which is getting harder as more people take more cars. He then spots an empty one.

"Alice," Alfred nudges her.

"What?" Alice looks at him, pausing in her search for his gift.

Alfred raises an eyebrow. "What are you looking in your bag for?"

"None of your business!"

"Okay," Alfred points to the car he spotted. "Let's go on that one!" Alice follows as Alfred runs to the car.

Before they get in, Alfred tells her, "...You should take the wheel."

"Hm? Why?" _It's going to be your birthday, you should take it._

"Even Arthur enjoyed a ride today, it's your turn!" Then Alfred whispers to her, "And you can try running into Emily's car if you like."

Alice smirks. "Well, everyone's got to be a kid once in a while."

"Now that's what i'm talking about!"

She takes a seat, holding the wheel, and allows Alfred to sit down next to her.

"Remember, step on the pedal to go, and avoid traffic jams cause honestly, they're no fun."

"Yeah, yeah." Alice looks at the American. "Ridden these often?"

"Yup. Though i'm often alone."

"Thought so. Is that why you're so excited?"

"Yeah!" Alfred says this as if it was obvious to the world. "Hope you won't drive like an old lady."

Alice shakes her head at him. "Never underestimate the power of old ladies."

Alfred laughs. "Whatever you say, old lady."

Alice doesn't have anytime to comment on that, as the cars start moving around.

"Oh, the ride's starting! Go go go go!" Alice complies, but as she moves forward, their car gets stuck in the middle of other people's cars.

"Don't sweat it," Alfred says as Alice steps on the pedal again and again, trying to find a way out. "Just keep turning the steering wheel-"

"I'm already doing that!"

Alfred impatiently waits for Alice to get out of the traffic jam, but he looks back and sees Emily and Arthur speeding closer behind them.

"Oh no they're closing in on us, Alice hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Alice argues, annoyed. "Will you just wait-"

They both yelp as Emily and Arthur's car slams into their's.

"Woo!" Emily cheers. "Got ya!"

Arthur smirks. "You two stuck?"

"Aw, come on!" Alice and Alfred's car finally finds a way out of the traffic jam, leaving Emily and Arthur behind.

"Yeah! We got out!"

Alice moves the car around the metal floor, music still playing and all.

The two see Emily and Arthur's car in front of them. "Get them!" Alfred shouts.

"Oh I will," Alice replies, determined with a smile on her face.

It now becomes Emily and Arthur's turn to yelp as they crash into them.

"Aha! Payback!"

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet!" Emily argues back as her car moves away, intending to bump into them again.

But Alfred and Alice continue laughing as the ride becomes a chase between them and the other two.

Though soon enough, Alfred stops laughing, and becomes intrigued at the sight next to them.

All of a sudden, the ride, the people around them, seem to move slower. Hardly comparing to the attention that Alfred now has of Alice.

"Wow," Alfred says, smiling at her.

"What is it?" Alice raises an eyebrow at Alfred.

"It's just...it's been a long time since i've seen you _this_ happy...you should do that more often."

In the heat of the moment, Alice just replies, smiling again, "Then you better wish this ride lasts long."

They snap back to reality, however, as they bump into a car, now stuck into yet another traffic jam.

"Come on!" Alfred remarks, unamused.

"Don't worry, i'll get us out of this one," Alice's face is now serious again, though she really is still enjoying this ride.

* * *

"Got to give you some credit, Alice." Emily tells her as they leave the ride. "Your car bumped into mine for like, how many times?" she asks Arthur.

"I recall five," he replies.

"_Five?_" Alfred questions. "Are you for real?"

"I also recalled five times." Alice adds.

"Whoa! She should ride that more next time..." Emily slips into conversation with Alfred.

Alice takes this opportunity and pulls Arthur back from the group.

"Alice, what are you doing?!"

"Okay," Alice looks at Emily and Alfred to make sure they're out of earshot. Then she turns back to Arthur. "The truth is...I forgot to get birthday presents for the both of them."

"Oh," Arthur nods. "That happened to me before."

"Actually," Alice takes the box of the bracelet out of her purse. "I found a gift for Emily, but I can't find anything for Alfred."

"You two!" Emily yells back at them through the crowd. "Why are you still back there?"

"In a minute!" Alice tells her. She turns back to Arthur, "Um, what sort of things can we find here that Alfred likes?"

"Shouldn't you leave and go to a nearby store?"

"There's not enough time!"

"Hmm..." Arthur thinks for a moment. "He likes video games, though I doubt you'll find any...there's also aliens, sports stuff, especially baseball, maybe toy guns...probably anything remotely American."

"Thanks, I need to get to the game booths." Alice starts to leave, but turns back to Arthur. "Um...you won't mind stalling them for me?"

Arthur looks back at Alfred and Emily, who are starting to get on the huge pirate ship ride.

"Uh..." he looks back at Alice and smiles (nervously). "No, no, not at all."

"Good, see you later!"

* * *

Alice sighs as she holds a beach ball with American flag print on it. _I swear, those games are extreme ripoffs._

How was it that she had thirty dollars to use for these games, yet the only thing she managed to win was this? To add to that, it took an entire forty minutes for her to spend all of that money, with kids sometimes asking her why was she even playing these games in the first place.

Discouraged, she walks back to where her friends are.

She finds Arthur watching Alfred and Emily on some swing ride.

Arthur looks back and sees her. "Managed to find something?"

Alice holds up the beach ball. "Ta-da," she says unenthusiastically.

Arthur shakes his head. "That's it?"

"I tried getting an alien plush-don't look at me like that! I just had horrible luck, if only there was some place where I can buy toys in _this_ carnival, above all others!"

Alice once again looks down at the beach ball. "So, how did you do?"

"Honestly," Arthur looks up at the other two still on the ride. "_Two _Americas do cause lots of exhaustion. We already went on most of the rides we intended to go to...they want the ferris wheel next, since it's almost closing time."

"Oh..." Alice watches as the ride is almost done. "I apologize for leaving you with them."

Arthur waves it off. "That's okay, at least you got something." He turns to face her. "You owe me though."

"Woo! Awesome!" Alfred and Emily exits the ride and runs to Alice and Arthur.

"What's that?" Alfred questions, spotting the beach ball.

"Um," Alice bites her lip. "It's, your present..." She hands it over to Alfred.

Alfred stares at it blankly, then manages to crack a smile. "Wow, this is cool...I thought it would be wrapped though."

Alice pouts, knowing he doesn't exactly like it.

"I was so busy, I forgot to get a proper present...Isn't me bothering to even come here enough?" She says angrily.

Alfred laughs, surprising Alice. "Don't worry, this beats nothing!"

"Ally, you've got something for me?!" Emily asks excitedly.

"Of course, you git!" Alice pulls out the box and gives it to Emily.

Emily takes a closer look at it. "Smaller than Arthur's gift,"

"Does size matter?"

"Course not! I'll open it at the Fourth."

"Well," Alfred points at the ferris wheel in the distance. "There's one more ride left!"

* * *

"WEEE!" Emily stands up on the seat of her passenger car that she shared with the three other nations, spreading out her arms.

"Ms. America, what are you doing? Do you want to kill yourself?!" Arthur shouts. What worries him more is the fact that they're at the highest point of the ferris wheel.

Suddenly, Alfred copies Emily. "This is fun!"

"It's not! Get down you two!" Alice yells in horror.

Alfred and Emily immediately comply, laughing as they sit back down on their seats.

"I swear, you both are like children!" Alice says.

"Now you know what I had to deal with..." Arthur tells her.

"Carnivals are so troublesome..." Alice and Arthur look down at the sight of the whole fair below, still illuminated by the colorful lights.

Arthur nods. "Next time, let's go somewhere else."

Alice looks back at him. "Couldn't agree with you more..."

* * *

A/N: Yes! I'm finally done!

Yeah, this takes place after my other story, Nations of the Same Land. Though I didn't want to spoil too much.

So that's all! Happy Independence Day to all you Americans out there!


End file.
